


Mick's Monologue

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: STAR Blazers [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Mick Rory, Protective Mick Rory, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Mick discusses fire and family.





	

My name is Mick Rory, and I’m an older brother now. When I was a kid, playing with fire razed my home and cremated my parents… alive. I met someone who sparked my soul in juvie, and by some miracle, I sparked his! My sister-in-law lives with us to escape their asshole father. To the outside world, I’m a dumbass pyromaniac, but I don’t give a damn about what outsiders think. One day, I’m gonna torch the bastard who tortured my little brother, but for now, he needs hugs more than he needs revenge. I am Heatwave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the old series description for STAR Blazers, inspired by canon!Barry's opening monologue on the show. I took it down because if you're up to date on STAR Blazers, you'll know it doesn't fit anymore. I figured someone would miss it if I deleted it entirely, so I let it migrate to (Fingers Crossed).
> 
> Happy whatever holiday(s) you celebrate, and if you celebrate nothing, happy another day of life!
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 Enjoy what you do here and everywhere :)


End file.
